The Light Within
by darkdemon125
Summary: Arista lost all of memories and really didn't mind. That is until her past came back to haunt her in unexpected ways. So now in order to save her future, she has to face her past. Will she be able to do it or will the darkness consume her? OCXRiku, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Nick: Yes boredom has taken it's slimy hold on me again and this time I think I will write Kingdom Hearts Stuff. i don't know if it'll be a one shot or what it'll be. All I know is that it will be about Kingdom Hearts. It will possess an OC. It will be rated T for Teen. And last but not least, it will be awesome enough for you to leave reviews! So leave reviews!**

* * *

Hollow Bastion looked so...empty. I sighed as I leaned against my perched leg and felt the cool breeze sweep across my heated skin. Sweat skated down my brow from my hairline and I pushed my curls away from my face with my free hand. I let my mind wander until it hit a wall. Behind this stone brick wall was the memories that were locked away from me, much to my satisfaction. My past was a mystery everyone wanted to solve, except me. I was perfectly happy only knowing my name and how old I was. It was friends like Cloud and Leon that questioned my past. It was only because it troubled them. No one who had been attacked by heartless forgot anything. Unlike me who had forgotten absolutely everything except my name and my birthdate.

"Arista? Is that you?" I jumped at the voice, my weapons drawn. I sighed in relief when I realized it was only Leon who held a smile across his features.

"Don't sneak up on people, Leon. You never know when one might take your head off." I joked as he chuckled and I sheathed my twin swords.

"Remember anything yet, little one?" He asked as he leaned on the wall beside me and I shook my head.

"No, and how many times must I tell you not to call me little one?" I asked as he chuckled again before mussing my curls. He sighed as I stood fully and stretched, my body protesting with slight pangs of stiffness here and there.

"Have you seen Cloud?" I turned to face him as he asked me this and shrugged.

"Strife? No. I've been up here so I haven't exactly been seeing _anyone_." My answer caused a frown to cross Leon's face and I smiled.

"Don't worry though. He's around somewhere. He's just hiding from Tifa probably!" I joked and a smile came back to Leon's face.

"Well why don't you come join us at the Hangout and actually eat?" He teasingly questioned and I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a bit." I answered as he shrugged before leaving me to my silence once again. Something I enjoyed here was the freedom I possessed. Knowing I could do what I wanted, when I wanted, and however way I wanted to do it was very liberating. I didn't follow any rules except my own. With the exception of an occasional Aerith rule, with a few Leon rules, and a couple of Cid, Cloud, and Yuffie rules thrown in there for good measure, I was basically free to do what I wanted. And what I spent my freedom doing was either reading, training, or basking in the silence of Hollow Bastion. I sighed in frustration when I heard my stomach growl in protest to my prolonged venture here. I turned to leave and smiled. I was happy.

"I swear one day you're going to wither away up there!" Yuffie whined as I sat across from her at dinner. Aerith smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I think it's wonderful you can meditate for that long! It's strengthens your mind!" Aerith defended me as she always did against Yuffie and Leon chuckled from the other side of me.

"She doesn't meditate up there! I think she's planning something sneaky!" Leon suggested as both Aerith and Yuffie gasped. I glared at Leon just as Cid chuckled.

"Aww the girl ain't smart enough to plan anything sneaky around here! I've got Hollow Bastion so locked down that a kitten could set it off!" Cid boasted and I glared at him as well for offending my intelligence. I was smart. I had learned from him, I noted. I was quiet however as they talked around me. I noticed an empty seat on the other side of Yuffie and noted Cloud was not present which wasn't unusual. Cloud wasn't one for crowds or social interaction. Something him and I had in common. I based all of my attention on the food in front of me. As usual it was delicious and would fill me nicely. I gingerly ate all of the food and gulped down the drink Aerith had placed in front of me as well.

"The girl eats like there's no tomorrow comin'!" Cid commented as I pushed the plate away from my body with a satisfied grin. Aerith smiled and Yuffie laughed as did Leon.

"She's healthy!" Aerith defended as I shrugged my shoulders, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"At least I eat my food! Then you can't whine about how I'm withering away, huh Yuf?" I joked as Cid laughed and Aerith giggled as well. The reason I didn't want to regain my memories was because of this. This was plenty for me. I didn't have to know who my family was. The family I have now is plenty and they keep giving me plenty of memories to live with. I was happy here. This was my home. This was where I belonged.

* * *

"Heartless are invading the perimeter!"

"Nobodies too!"

"Where's Arista?" Panicked voices echoed off of the walls of the Hangout as I drew my swords at the sight of a group of heartless. Suddenly not only were there heartless advancing toward me, there were Nobodies as well. Outnumbered and unwilling to risk exhaustion I said a quick spell and let the lightning take care of enough enemies for me to get away or at least near one of my friends.

"Arista!"

"Leon!" Leon looked up when he heard me cry out his name and he sighed in relief when I dropped down next to him.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Up near the Ravine. I got ambushed. Heartless and Nobodies! It's like they're working together!" I explained as he stared at me and I sighed in frustration as he continued to push back my curls from my face.

"Leon!"

"Arista! I don't want you fighting ok?" Leon stated and I stared at him. Leon had never asked me not to fight. I was one of the best fighters here.

Why would he ask me not fight?

Why was he acting like I was a child?

"Leon! What..." I began before he cut me off.

"The heartless are here for you, Rista. The Organization wants you just as bad as Malificent does! I can't risk..." He didn't finished as I stared at him.

"Why would they want me, Leon?!" I asked, curiousity burning in my mind.

"You're a light, Rista! Come on! We have to get to Sora!" I froze at the name. Memories I had never seen before began to resurface at that name.

"Arista!"

* * *

I groaned as I sat up, my mattress beneath me and I screamed out in surprise when a duck appeared in front of my face, a questioning look on his own face.

"She doesn't look like a Light." He noted in a duck-like voice. He was pulled away by a dog-like creature.

"Hyuck, I don't know Donald." Then the dog-like creature was pulled away to reveal a boy around my age. He possessed azure eyes and wild chestnut hair. He smiled at me widely.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" He was hyper and easily excitable. I could already tell from his stance.

"What..."

"Arista, you're awake!" I looked up past Sora to Leon and glared at him.

"What happened?" I asked and he frowned.

"You passed out."

"I don't pass out!" I argued and he held a small smile again.

"Don't rile yourself up. Besides, you need your strength." His voice was serious as I stared at him. Then I remembered.

"My memory..." I muttered lowly, talking to myself more than anyone else in the room. Leon perked up at the words and came forward.

"What about your memory, little one?" He asked as he bent down in front of me. I frowned at the name but quickly shook it away.

"I saw an island...it was weird....and a boy....he said, 'You're going to like Sora, he's just like you, Arista.' " I frowned at the memory before Sora was once again in my face.

"What did the boy look like?!" He asked as I back away in annoyance.

"He had silver hair and I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, the memory's too dark." I answered as his face lit up.

"Riku! You knew Riku!" That name...why was it so familiar? I frowned as I let my mind wander again and found a crack in the otherwise inpenetrable wall around my memories. That memory must have leaked out but what caused the crack?

What was I doing before I passed out?

_"Arista! Come out, little one! Dinner's ready!"_

_"Uncle Donald made me burn the grass today!"_

_"Arista, you are the Light of the Kingdom, princess." _

"Donald?" I asked aloud as the duck looked up. I must have worried Leon because he was pushing my hair away from my face again and crading my face between his hands.

"Arista, look at me." I looked down at Leon and he frowned.

"You're crying." My eyes widened as I brought my fingers to my face and felt the wet salty substances that stained my cheeks.

Why was I crying?

"Arista, what's wrong?" I looked up in surprise at the new voice in the room and Leon smiled when he saw who it was.

"Cloud!" I wiped the tears away from my face as he came closer and Leon moved away.

"What happened?" He asked as he bent down in front of me and I sniffled.

_"Sephiroth, don't!" _

_"Little one, Cloud will protect you." _

_"I'm not little! Stop calling me little!" _

All the memories were broken and annoying me as more tears streamed down my face.

What was happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nick: Yes boredom has taken it's slimy hold on me again and this time I think I will write Kingdom Hearts Stuff. i don't know if it'll be a one shot or what it'll be. All I know is that it will be about Kingdom Hearts. It will possess an OC. It will be rated T for Teen. And last but not least, it will be awesome enough for you to leave reviews! So leave reviews!**

* * *

I groaned as I sat up, my mattress beneath me and I screamed out in surprise when a duck appeared in front of my face, a questioning look on his own face.

"She doesn't look like a Light." He noted in a duck-like voice. He was pulled away by a dog-like creature.

"Hyuck, I don't know Donald." Then the dog-like creature was pulled away to reveal a boy around my age. He possessed azure eyes and wild chestnut hair. He smiled at me widely.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" He was hyper and easily excitable. I could already tell from his stance.

"What..."

"Arista, you're awake!" I looked up past Sora to Leon and glared at him.

"What happened?" I asked and he frowned.

"You passed out."

"I don't pass out!" I argued and he held a small smile again.

"Don't rile yourself up. Besides, you need your strength." His voice was serious as I stared at him. Then I remembered.

"My memory..." I muttered lowly, talking to myself more than anyone else in the room. Leon perked up at the words and came forward.

"What about your memory, little one?" He asked as he bent down in front of me. I frowned at the name but quickly shook it away.

"I saw an island...it was weird....and a boy....he said, 'You're going to like Sora, he's just like you, Arista.' " I frowned at the memory before Sora was once again in my face.

"What did the boy look like?!" He asked as I back away in annoyance.

"He had silver hair and I couldn't tell the color of his eyes, the memory's too dark." I answered as his face lit up.

"Riku! You knew Riku!" That name...why was it so familiar? I frowned as I let my mind wander again and found a crack in the otherwise inpenetrable wall around my memories. That memory must have leaked out but what caused the crack?

What was I doing before I passed out?

_"Arista! Come out, little one! Dinner's ready!"_

_"Uncle Donald made me burn the grass today!"_

_"Arista, you are the Light of the Kingdom, princess." _

"Donald?" I asked aloud as the duck looked up. I must have worried Leon because he was pushing my hair away from my face again and crading my face between his hands.

"Arista, look at me." I looked down at Leon and he frowned.

"You're crying." My eyes widened as I brought my fingers to my face and felt the wet salty substances that stained my cheeks.

Why was I crying?

"Arista, what's wrong?" I looked up in surprise at the new voice in the room and Leon smiled when he saw who it was.

"Cloud!" I wiped the tears away from my face as he came closer and Leon moved away.

"What happened?" He asked as he bent down in front of me and I sniffled.

_"Sephiroth, don't!" _

_"Little one, Cloud will protect you." _

_"I'm not little! Stop calling me little!" _

All the memories were broken and annoying me as more tears streamed down my face.

What was happening to me?

* * *

"She's usually very calm." Leon explained as they held a conference downstairs without me.

"What happened before?" Cloud voice was calm and serious, like mine would be if I wasn't going crazy.

"She froze up as soon as I said Sora's name. Then she passed out. She woke up mumbling about her memories." Leon answered, his totne serious as well.

"I think it's just exhaustion. You said she got ambushed right? She had to fight them to get to you, didn't she?" Aerith offered in a motherly tone.

"She could just be going nutso!" Yuffie offered as well, though her offer was less than helpful.

"Cid what do you think?"

"I think we'd better call in ole' magic man on this one. This seems like it'd be right up his alley." Cid answered and I could hear Sora and the others agree with him.

"So call Merlin?" Leon asked as I glared at the closed door to my room. I didn't need magic. I didn't need anything. Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe when I used that spell, it drained more of my energy than I thought. I was fine. I just needed to take a nap and all these delusions would go away.

Only they didn't. They became dreams and nightmares that caused me to bolt up in my sleep, screaming as sweat poured down my body. Shadows and cruel words filled my mind as I let out fear filled tears. Maybe this was a curse. Maybe I was just going crazy. Maybe I was...

"Arista!" Cloud and Leon appeared in my room almost instantaneously and they rushed to my side when they saw my tears.

"Rista, little one, what's wrong?" Leon tried to soothe as Aerith and Yuffie along with Cid came into the room, worry etching each of their features.

"Arista, you have to tell us what's wrong or we can't help you." Cloud explained as Aerith sat beside me and stroked my hair in a motherly fashion.

"Was it a nightmare?" She asked as Yuffie scoffed.

"Rista doesn't have nightmares! Something had to have been in here!" She explained and Cid shook his head.

"She's a kid, Yuf. She has nightmares just like any other rotten kid." Cid argued and Aerith turned to me, wiping my tears.

"What was it, Rista?" She asked as they all looked at me.

"Shadows, horrible horrible shadows..." I broke in a sob as Aerith pulled me into a hug. She looked at Cloud pleadingly as he and Leon climbed to their feet.

"Merlin, it is." Leon stated solemnly to the room as Yuffie sat on the opposite side of Aerith and stroked my hair, trying to comfort me.

"Poor kid..." Cid mumbled as he patted me on the head before following Leon and Cloud out of the room, leaving me alone with Aerith and Yuffie.

"It's going to be alright, won't it Aerith?" Yuffie asked and I felt Aerith nod.

"Of course. She'll be fine. She's a strong girl." Strong. I used to be strong. I used to never cry. I used to never have nightmares. I used to be happy. Now I was miserable.

"You called?" Merlin's voice filtered up the stairs and I tried to pull myself together. Yuffie climbed to her feet and opened the door just as the kind wizard knocked. I couldn't bear to see his joyful face as he walked into the room with a light step.

"Arista! How are you?" His kind words caused my tears to well in my eyes and fall down my cheeks as Aerith patted my back.

"She just had an awful nightmare, Merlin." Aerith explained as I buried myself deeper into her arms.

"Yes, yes, Leon explained it all." Merlin smiled as he sat beside me, patting my head. I lifted my head to face his smile and he gasped.

"My, my, you've grown a bit since I last saw you, haven't you little Arista?" He asked, teasingly as I sat up fully, wiping the tears from my face with the sleeve of my jacket.

"May I have a little time alone with her, Aerith?" Merlin directed his question to Aerith and she nodded.

"Of course. I'll go fix some tea."

"That'd be lovely." Merlin answered as Aerith dragged Yuffie downstairs, shutting the door behind herself. Merlin turned to me as he eyed me, researching my appearance.

"This is quite strange. I've never been called here for you, my dear." Merlin mentioned as he pulled his infinite bag of awesomeness into his lap. I had always loved that bag. Ever since I was a little girl, it always held a present for me. A stuffed tiger. A teddy bear. A doll. My first sword. My first gun. Something enjoyable always came out of this bag. Now I prayed it had something to stop this madness that was overcoming me.

"Oh where is it?" Merlin mumbled to himself as he dug deep into the bag and I stared at his hunched figure blankly.

What if he could not help me?

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" He popped back up enthusiastically as he brandished a wand in front of his face.

"Now let's see what's going on in that pretty little head of yours!"

* * *

"The nightmares are from filtered memories. She's not getting the whole memory. Just bits and pieces of it and it's confusing her to the point that it's frightening her." Merlin informed my family as we all sat downstairs at the table. Cloud grunted as Leon patted my head with a kind smile. Aerith didn't seem convinced and her face was downcasted by a frown.

"But the shadows she mentioned..." She began before Merlin's smile cut her off.

"The shadows represent unknown parts of her memory. The reason they seem frightening is because they are quite overwhelming. I can see why she might be frightened of them. " Merlin answered with a chuckled as I glowered at the tea in front of me.

"But...there is a dark side, I'm afraid." Merlin started but looked to me to finish. I continued to stare at the cup in front of me with a frown before he sighed and began to tell it himself.

"The reason her memories are resurfacing now, in such a frightening manner, is because..."

"The darkness is trying to corrupt me." I finished with a grumble and I heard several gasps.

"But Rista, you're..."

"A Light, I know. That's why it's wants me out so badly. I'd say Malificent was behind this." I mumbled darkly as Sora stood up.

"She knew Riku!" He exclaimed and Merlin chuckled.

"Yes, she did. She apparently fell out of a tree on top of him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nick: Yes boredom has taken it's slimy hold on me again and this time I think I will write Kingdom Hearts Stuff. i don't know if it'll be a one shot or what it'll be. All I know is that it will be about Kingdom Hearts. It will possess an OC. It will be rated T for Teen. And last but not least, it will be awesome enough for you to leave reviews! So leave reviews!**

* * *

"The nightmares are from filtered memories. She's not getting the whole memory. Just bits and pieces of it and it's confusing her to the point that it's frightening her." Merlin informed my family as we all sat downstairs at the table. Cloud grunted as Leon patted my head with a kind smile. Aerith didn't seem convinced and her face was downcasted by a frown.

"But the shadows she mentioned..." She began before Merlin's smile cut her off.

"The shadows represent unknown parts of her memory. The reason they seem frightening is because they are quite overwhelming. I can see why she might be frightened of them. " Merlin answered with a chuckle as I glowered at the tea in front of me.

"But...there is a dark side, I'm afraid." Merlin started but looked to me to finish. I continued to stare at the cup in front of me with a frown before he sighed and began to tell it himself.

"The reason her memories are resurfacing now, in such a frightening manner, is because..."

"The darkness is trying to corrupt me." I finished with a grumble and I heard several gasps.

"But Rista, you're..."

"A Light, I know. That's why it's wants me out so badly. I'd say Malificent was behind this." I mumbled darkly as Sora stood up.

"She knew Riku!" He exclaimed and Merlin chuckled.

"Yes, she did. She apparently fell out of a tree on top of him." He answered as everyone turned to stare at me in shock. I growled and everyone began to laugh.

"You fell?!" Yuffie asked as she held onto her sides.

"On Riku?" Sora continued as he laughed and I slammed my fists down on the table.

"It's not funny!" I shouted as everyone stared at me. Their laughter died and I sank back, my eyes staring at the ground.

"Rista..." I slammed away from the table and disappeared up the stairs as their looks of sympathy followed me.

"She used to be happy..." Leon muttered lowly as Sora turned to him.

"What's a Light?" He asked curiously as Merlin chuckled.

"A Light is person whose essence is so pure, so innocent, they are too bright to be overcome with darkness. They can still be corrupted but not very often. Arista has been the Light of Hollow Bastion since she got here." Merlin informed the youth as Donald scoffed.

"Disney Castle used to have a Light before she was taken by the darkness." Donald mumbled as Goofy nodded.

"Gwarsh, I almost forgot about the Princess!" Goofy exclaimed as everyone turned to them.

"I didn't know Disney Castle had a princess." Sora mentioned as Donald shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. She's gone!" He grumbled and Goofy nodded, saddened by the memory.

"I have an idea!" Yuffie exclaimed suddenly as everyone turned to her.

"What?" Leon asked, almost regretting it.

"Maybe Sora can talk to Rista and she can go with him! I mean, she's not from Hollow Bastion or Traverse! Maybe one of the other worlds has a connection to her that could solve this whole memory thing!" She suggested as everyone stared at her.

"That's not a bad idea, Yuf!" Cid replied as Aerith smiled and nodded. Leon looked to Sora as he smiled.

"Sure! I mean it'd be fun! Right guys?" Sora directed his question to his two companions. One nodded enthusiastically and the other shook his head.

"No!" Donald argued as Goofy frowned.

"Gwarsh, why not Donald?" Goofy asked as Sora nodded, curious as well.

"She'll slow us down!" Donald supplied as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sora laughed as he placed his hand upon the duck's head and meant down so they were face to face.

"She'll keep up." He said as Leon stepped forward.

"She's one of the fastest kids around here. She also trained to fight and she's really quite brilliant." Leon offered as Sora smiled at the still reluctant Donald.

"See? She'd be a good addition!" He spoke cheerfully as Yuffie raised her hand to offer more.

"She's also really good at magic!" Yuffie praised as Donald groaned before giving up.

"Oh fine!" He shouted before he stomped out of the house. Sora smiled before bounding up the stairs where he knocked on my door excitedly.

"Arista?" His voice filtered through the door and I sighed before opening it to see his smiling face.

"Do you wanna talk? I mean, I know Riku so I might be able to..."

"I don't think you can help me Sora." I answered quickly before he could officially offer to help. I was not so desperate as to request help from a complete stranger yet. He nodded his head, like he understood.

"It can be hard. Not knowing, I mean." He said softly as I stared at him.

"I mean, when I first found out about the Heartless and this whole Keything, I'll admit that I was scared. But I had people depending on me like the king and Donald and Goofy and Riku and Kairi. Not to mention all of those worlds Maleficent was trying to take over..." He didn't finish as tears ran down my face, again.

"How can I be happy if I know my past is as dark as it is?" I asked as he suddenly hugged me.

"Well you don't have to look at the dark past, you could look toward the future as a light, you know? I mean, your future's what you make it, right?" He laughed as I pulled away, thinking of what he had said. Suddenly the tears stopped and I smiled.

"Yeah. I never cared much for my past anyway!"

"So you will go with us?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and his smile widened.

"You'll love it, I promise."

* * *

"This is weird..." I mumbled as I twirled around to look at myself. It was kinda freaky. I looked like a deformed fish. Of course I was a mermaid now because we were in Atlantica, but was it to much to ask for a shirt? Sora was perfectly fine being half naked as was Ariel, but I was self conscious! A bra was not exactly the type of clothing I wore publicly.

"Aww, you'll get used to it, Rista!" Sora encouraged as I glared at him. I did however feel a little better when I saw Donald and Goofy's Atlantican forms. A turtle and a fish were not exactly how I'd want to face anyone seriously.

"Well, come on, mon!" A crab ushered us toward the palace as Sora kept laughing at my attempts to cover myself before I faced the KING of Atlantica. Again, a bra is not something you wore to address royalty.

"Sora! Welcome!" A rough booming voice welcomed us into the throne room as I stared at the King. His long white hair and beard floated effortlessly in the water and in his hand he held a golden triton. He looked jolly enough, though I could already tell he was apprehensive about strangers. Something told me he had learned his lesson with the heartless.

"You've brought a new friend..." He pointed to me and Sora smiled.

"This is Arista! She's helpin' me find my friends!" Sora pulled me forward and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Arista. That's a very lovely name!" That apprehension he had held now disappeared as I shook his hand and I scooted to the back of our group, failing miserably to cover up my exposed abdomen. If my nakedness wasn't enough, my hair floated into my face over and over again. I was beginning to think I wouldn't make a very good merperson. Not with all these complications.

"Arista, come on!" Sora smiled at me as I lagged behind, again, unable to work the mechanisms of my bottom half. This was torture.

"Sora! I don't like this world! Can't I go wait in the Gummi Ship or something?!" I whined as he pulled me forward, since he simply took everything in stride.

"We gotta help Ariel feel better!"

"How do you plan we do that, eh?" I asked and he turned to me with a smile.

"Singing, of course!" And with that he dragged me to a cove where a pretty red head mermaid sat with a frown upon her face. And I assumed she was Ariel. I dreaded the moment when Sora would expect me to sing to help his friend, who I barely knew. But once he started, I soon found myself_ wanting_ to join in.

"You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake!"

"Just at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?" I sang and Sora smiled as Donald and Goofy stared at. I didn't sound too bad, but not as good as Sora or the others, especially Ariel, well at least I thought so.

"That was great!" Sora exclaimed when we were alone and I shrugged. I wasn't a vain person.

"No really! You were fantastic! I didn't know you could sing like that! Sebastian said you were almost better than Ariel! Isn't that great?"

Was it great?

I smiled.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick: Yes boredom has taken it's slimy hold on me again and this time I think I will write Kingdom Hearts Stuff. i don't know if it'll be a one shot or what it'll be. All I know is that it will be about Kingdom Hearts. It will possess an OC. It will be rated T for Teen. And last but not least, it will be awesome enough for you to leave reviews! So leave reviews!**

* * *

We sang our way to victory in Atlantica. That was too easy. Where was the thrill in singing? I wanted to battle the heartless and nobodies! I sighed in frustration as I sat in the back of the Gummi Ship. Sora smiled at me with a goofy grin as he sat next to me.

"Something botherin' you, Rista?" He asked in an innocent manner and I smiled.

"Not really. Just bored." I lied as his grin widened.

"Me too!" I rolled my eyes. This boy was always cheerful. I sighed as he was quiet and suddenly felt the Gummi Ship jerk forward. Both of us crashed to the floor, he landed on top of me. I grunted as I pushed him off and growled at the cock pit.

"Hey! Watch it, duck!" I yelled at Donald since I knew he was the pilot.

"We're here!" Goofy grinned as he scratched the back of his head in embarassment as Donald appeared behind him looking pleased with himself, as if he hadn't just crash landed the ship.

"Why you!" Sora's arms wrapped around my waist as I went to launch myself at the smirking duck.

"Can't give anybody a warnin' can ya?!" I yelled as I struggled against Sora's grip.

"Let me at him, Sora! I'm goin' pluck him!" I threatened as Sora laughed.

"Aww let it go, Arista! Come on!" He encouraged as his grip loosened and I merely glared at the duck.

"Where are we?" I grumbled as I dusted the dirt off of my clothes to distract myself from attacking Donald.

_"Arista, do you want to play a game with me?" _

_"In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight..." _

_"In the shadows you may hide, but use the light as your guide." _

_"Arista? Arista..." _

"Arista! Hey!" Sora waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked dumbly before shaking my head of the filtered memories.

"Hey, you ok?" I looked at Sora with a frown before nodding.

"Yea...just the voices can get a bit distracting..."

* * *

"Oh come on!" I screamed as I looked at myself again. I went from being a mermaid with little to no clothes on to being a lion cub with no clothes or human features whatsoever.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" I asked in annoyance as Sora laughed at me, again. Of course I could look worse, I thought as I looked at Donald and Goofy who once again got the short end of the stick when it came to character design in this new dryer world. Donald was now a some sort of exotic looking horn billed bird and Goofy was yet again a turtle or tortoise, either way he's slow.

"I feel better now." I chirped as I laughed at Donald and Goofy, rolling over onto my back as Sora joined me. Donald glared at me and Goofy just smiled as if nothing truly bothered him and I was beginning to think that nothing did. Once I had gotten my laughing over fit over with, I easily pounced back to my four paws and tested out my new body by pouncing onto Sora who seemed eager for the challenge. As we tussled, we were unknowningly being watched until we were joined by a warthog and a meerkat.

"Well will ya look at the Pumbaa?"

"Look at what, Timon?" I turned at the sound of the foreign voices and growled at the intruding creatures. I bared my teeth and the hair on my body bristled. Sora sat on his hind legs and grinned.

"Are you guys friends of Simba?" He asked as I looked at him confused and my defense fell. The animals smiled and nodded.

"I'm Sora! And this is Arista! And Donald and Goofy!" He introduced us and I moved to sit behind him, licking my paws in a nonchalant way. Being a cat could be fun.

"You're Sora?" The meerkat asked as Sora nodded and I rolled my eyes. I could see why these animals would be the first to be eaten by a lion on the prairie. They were dumb as rocks.

"Man are we glad you came! Simba's in trouble!" The warthog exclaimed as he jumped toward us and I looked up in interest.

"Who's Simba?" I asked, curiously as Donald scoffed and rolled his eyes and Sora turned to me with a smile.

"He's an old friend whose helped us out in tight jams before!"

"Oh." I answered simply before going back to licking my paws. I was enjoying myself!

"Are ya comin' or not?" The meerkat sassed as I smirked before pouncing on him.

"Sure." I growled as he shivered beneath me and Sora kicked me with his back paw as he passed me.

"Cut it out, Rista. You're scaring him!"

"That's the point, Sora!" I argued as I released the terrified animal and followed Sora into a jungle.

"You're so mean!" Sora chuckled as I giggled.

"But you like me anyways..."

* * *

"Wait! Where's the jungle?" I asked as we appeared in a savanna and Timon snorted.

"That wasn't a jungle, sweetheart. That was an Oasis!" He said with a wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Back off. You're not my species." I warned as Sora snorted and Donald and Goofy chuckled.

_"Tell me about the Lion King!" _

_"The circle of life, it's a wheel of fortune, it's a leap of faith, it's the pentacle..." _

_"Riku, I saw other worlds and I want to go back and take you with me!" _

_"Don't leave without me, Arista!" _

"Does she do that alot?" Timon asked as Pumbaa circled my still form and Sora nodded.

"Yeah. She must be seeing some memories or at least hearing some voices." He informed them as I shook myself, the motion traveling from my neck to the end of my tail.

"She crazy or somethin?" Pumbaa asked as I glared at him.

"No, I'm not crazy! Not yet, at least." I mumbled the last part to myself as Sora rubbed his body against mine in a friendly way, smiling.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

* * *

"Sora!" A male lion leapt to his feet once we entered the den and I backed away when I saw the other lions. They were full grown and looked like seasoned hunters.

"Rista, come on!" Sora came around behind me and pushed me toward the male lion with his head.

"Simba this is Arista! Arista, this is Simba!" He introduced us and I nodded my head.

"Hi." I mumbled as I looked down at the ground and he chuckled as his lioness came up beside him.

"You're a pretty one. Sora you got lucky with this one!" Simba joked as he whimpered when the lioness playfully swiped at him.

"Don't mind him. He's just a big ole pussycat! I'm Nala!" She introduced herself as I looked up. She was a very pretty lioness, considering what little I knew about beauty and what less I knew about lion physical attractiveness.

"Hi! I'm Arista!" I sat on my hind legs, closed my eyes, and tilted my head in an adorable fashion causing Nala to smile and Simba to chuckle.

"Well I'll be. She plays lion cub very well for a newcomer." Simba said as Nala nodded and Sora pouted.

"What about me?" He whined as I giggled.

"Girls do everything better Sora."

* * *

"I don't like ghosts! I don't like heartless! I don't like nobodies!" I grumbled as I pounced at a heartless, using my claws to tear at it and then watching it disappear.

"And it's very hard to fight with twin swords with no hands and only one mouth!" I whined as I pulled on one of the swords. Sora chuckled at me as he slashed at a nobody with the keyblade which was being held in his mouth. A sudden sound of a rage filled roar caused us to look up as Simba attacked the heartless that was producing Scar's ghost.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted as he went to help his friend and I froze, memories filling my head like bullets.

_"Let's go, Arista! Don't you wanna see my secret cave?"_

_"Riku...I'm scared of the dark."_

_"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" _

_"Darkness cannot corrupt her!" _

_"We'll just see about that..." _

"Arista!" I winced as I felt myself being thrown across the savanna ground roughly by my enemies. Sora was blocked from my view by a swarm of oncoming heartless and I painfully climbed to my paws.

"Arista!" I could hear Donald and Goofy as well as Sora screaming my name.

"Arista, no!"


	5. Chapter 5

****

Nick: Yes boredom has taken it's slimy hold on me again and this time I think I will write Kingdom Hearts Stuff. i don't know if it'll be a one shot or what it'll be. All I know is that it will be about Kingdom Hearts. It will possess an OC. It will be rated T for Teen. And last but not least, it will be awesome enough for you to leave reviews! So leave reviews!

* * *

"I don't like ghosts! I don't like heartless! I don't like nobodies!" I grumbled as I pounced at a heartless, using my claws to tear at it and then watching it disappear.

"And it's very hard to fight with twin swords with no hands and only one mouth!" I whined as I pulled on one of the swords. Sora chuckled at me as he slashed at a nobody with the keyblade which was being held in his mouth. A sudden sound of a rage filled roar caused us to look up as Simba attacked the heartless that was producing Scar's ghost.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted as he went to help his friend and I froze, memories filling my head like bullets.

_"Let's go, Arista! Don't you wanna see my secret cave?"_

_"Riku...I'm scared of the dark."_

_"Don't worry! I'll protect you!" _

_"Darkness cannot corrupt her!" _

_"We'll just see about that..." _

"Arista!" I winced as I felt myself being thrown across the savanna ground roughly by my enemies. Sora was blocked from my view by a swarm of oncoming heartless and I painfully climbed to my paws.

"Arista!" I could hear Donald and Goofy as well as Sora screaming my name.

"Arista, no!" My eyes widened as I saw a nobody about to strike. I felt fear grow cold in my blood and I sat frozen, unable to move.

"Arista, move!" And then my world went black.

* * *

_"Riku, you're a good friend." I sighed wistfully as my feet dangled off of the edge of the platform. A boy with silver hair smiled from beside me. _

_"You think so?" I nodded at his question and he slid closer to me. _

_"How good of a friend?" He asked as he leaned toward me and I giggled childishly. _

_"The best!" I smiled and I felt his lips on my cheek. _

* * *

"Arista! Come on! Wake up!"

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Man, poor girl..."

"The cut looks really nasty..." I bolted up, startled, my heart racing, pounding against my chest.

"Arista!" Sora grinned as he pounced on me and I glared at him.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" I shouted as I threw him off and jump to my paws.

"I'm out for like three seconds and you act like I was in a coma!" I mumbled as I shook myself and scratched behind my ear.

"Seconds?" Sora asked as I turned to him.

"No, Rista, days." I stared at him.

"Days?" I questioned and he nodded. He waited for my reaction as I continued to stare at him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded again. I scratched the back of my head in embarassment and shrugged.

"Oh well." They stared at my reaction, surprised by my easy acceptance. Donald practically threw at fit at my nonchalance and Goofy was circling me, looking for any injuries.

"Riku and I were friends." I mumbled more to myself than the others. I sighed as I lowered my head in thought. I couldn't grasp these memories. Why were they suddenly coming back? What had caused the crack? Sora sat on his hide legs in front of me with his head tilted to the side in questionable worry. I looked up suddenly.

"Sora, you said you were friends with Riku, right?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed looking excited and I smiled.

"Riku and I were friends! You are the cause of the crack! You're the connection!" I spoke excitedly, proud I had figured out the cause of my infliction.

"What?" Everyone stared at me with tilted heads. I had clearly lost them.

"My memories are filtering in through this crack in this wall inside my head! I couldn't figure out what caused the crack until I realized the connection. Riku, Sora and I are all connected. Riku and I are friends. Sora and Riku are friends. Sora was the connection! He's what caused the crack in the wall! Don't you see?" I asked as they stared at me still. I clearly didn't see. I sighed. Maybe that wasn't the answer. Maybe it was something else.

"Oh, forget it, you guys. Let's go." I mumbled downtrodden by their lack of belief.

"Don't worry, Rista! You'll find the answer! I believe in you!" Sora encouraged as he moved his body along mine and I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

"Woo!" I squealed in happiness as I stretched in my own HUMAN body. I twirled my twin swords in bliss as Sora watched me with a smile. His shoes clanged on the floor as he walked toward me. I turned to him with a smile and watched him remove the crown necklace from around his neck. I had seen that symbol somewhere...

"Mickey..." I mumbled softly as he smiled at me. He slipped the necklace around my neck.

"I want you to have this." He said softly.

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion. He shrugged and smiled.

"You may need it one day." I tilted my head to the side in utter confusion before he pulled me into a hug. I dropped my swords, listening to the metal clang loudly at impact and tears welled in my eyes. I didn't know why his actions affected me so much, all I know was Sora was my friend and I needed to remember everything.

"Thank you." I whispered and he nodded before pulling away.

"No problem, besides we're friends right?" I nodded with a wild grin.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Oh my god!" I gave a sigh of relief as we arrived in a world where I didn't have to change forms. I took note of the old french style castle in front of us and my happiness died. It was creepy looking with decrepit menacingly looking gargoyles hanging off of the ledges and the stone had creeping ivy covering it. I just knew this place was haunted or cursed, either one was bad.

"Uhh, Sora?" Sora turned to me and I pointed at the castle.

"So who lives here?" I asked as he smiled.

"A friend of ours. You'll love him, I promise." I smiled back to appease him but I was wary of this 'friend'. Something I had never admitted to anyone ever was that I was terribly afraid of creepy places especially creepy old castle that had weird lightning flashes every like 10 seconds. I sighed. I might as well get it over with.

"Suque la bleau! We have guests!" A strong french accent echoed in the hall just as we crossed the doorway and I clung to Sora's arm in surprise. He turned to me as Donald chuckled. I glared at the duck as I unlatched myself from Sora just as a clock and a candlestick walked toward us.

"It's Sora!" I squealed out in surprise and relatched onto Sora as he chuckled and Donald rolled on the floor in laughter. Sora smiled before lightly prying my fingers from around his arm.

"Arista, it's ok. This is Lumiere and Cogsworth." He soothed as I turned from him to the talking home decor. The candlestick bowed dramatically at my feet and I continued to stare at them.

"They're talking..." I muttered softly and Sora chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah, this place was put under a spell. They're actually humans." I sighed.

"Oh, well, then that's ok." I replied with a shrug, instantly at ease with the animated deco. Sora snorted before laughing as Donald stopped enough to stare at me and Goofy just smiled, clearly lost. They watched us before I bent down in front of them with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Arista!" I introduced myself, shaking their 'hands.' Sora grinned childishly as I stood erect. Suddenly I was in the shadow of something much bigger than me and I tensed before drawing my swords.

"Arista, no! He's our friend!" Sora, Donald and Goofy grabbed me before I could strike at the beast and I froze as a roar reverberated throughout the entire castle, echoing off of the stone walls.

"Get out!"


	6. Chapter 6

Nick: Yes boredom has taken it's slimy hold on me again and this time I think I will write Kingdom Hearts Stuff. i don't know if it'll be a one shot or what it'll be. All I know is that it will be about Kingdom Hearts. It will possess an OC. It will be rated T for Teen. And last but not least, it will be awesome enough for you to leave reviews! So leave reviews!

* * *

"Get out!" I fell back from the force as I stared at the monster with wide eyes. His fangs glistened in what little light there was and Sora was instantly in front of me, shielding me.

"Beast, Beast, it's ok! She's a friend! She isn't here to hurt you! You just scared her!" He explained as the beast was instantly placid.

"A friend?" He asked as I began to try and climb to my feet. I easily sheathed my swords as I patted the dirt that now covered my clothes.

"Yeah. Her name's Arista. Arista, this is Beast. He's the prince of this castle." Sora introduced us with a careless smile as I glared at him.

"You know you might have wanted to explain this place to me before I got here! You have me jumping at every stupid little thing!" I chastised him as the Beast chuckled.

"I apologize if I frightened you." He offered and I turned to smile at him.

"Eh, it's no big deal, really. Besides, it's Sora's fault." I excused. Sora pouted as Donald and Goofy laughed.

"Beast!" A feminine voice echoed in the hall as I looked up toward the staircase. A beautiful woman stood before us with large hazle eyes and bushy chesnut hair.

"Belle." The Beast's voice dropped down as he watched the woman with an emotion that I was fairly familar with if only because Leon looked at me like that. Like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. I sighed. I missed my family almost instantly.

"Belle, this is Sora."

"I remember. Thank you very much for saving me."

"No problem. This is Arista! She's a friend of ours!" Sora introduced me as I smiled at the young woman. She probably was only a couple years older than me, I noted.

"My, you are such a pretty little thing!" She complimented as I blushed.

"Thank you." I responded quietly. Sora chuckled at my embarassment before I elbowed him roughly in the ribs.

"Shut up." I growled as he quieted instantly.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Marluxia growled.

"She's with Sora!" Her partner replied as the two glared at the young girl that practically pranced in front of them. If I they destroyed her heart...

"Both of you leave, now." The two organization members turned to the stranger who stood behind, dressed as one of them. They stared at him before disappearing into the shadows. The stranger turned to look back at the girl who stood beside the Keybearer with a cautious look upon her face. She searched the area around her for danger, something to warn her of an oncoming figure smirked.

"Welcome back, Arista."

* * *

"Sora, you ever get this feelin' you're being watched?" I asked as I felt that familiar shiver travel down my spine.

"Nope!" He answered, careless about my fears.

"Do you ever get any feeling besides hunger?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow as he grinned wildly at me.

"Nope!"

"Loser." I growled before tightening my grip on my swords. A strange sensation ran through my body as I turned suddenly to face a figure dressed in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Sora yelled as he too turned to the stranger, his keyblade drawn.

"Who I am is of no importance. Who are you?" A dark cold voice asked as he pointed at me. I stared at him. Sora scoffed from beside me.

"She's Arista!"

"Is she? Or is she something else?"

"Your riddles don't make any sense! Who else would she be?"

"A key, a light, a clue. The very thing that you've been searching for. She is the one thing between Xemnas and Kingdom Hearts." Sora's eyes widened as I froze. An explosion sent us both to our knees as the stranger disappeared.

"Sora!"

"Donald, Goofy, get Arista out of here!"

"Sora, no!" I screamed as the two of us faced one another.

"Arista, if that guy was right, you're in danger!"

"What if he wasn't? What if he was lying?"

"What if he wasn't lying?" Sora asked as he gripped my shoulders.

"You are one of the most important things in my life. I can't see you get hurt because I couldn't protect you!" He pleaded. I could only stare at him.

"Sora..."

_"You are a very important person, Arista, remember that." _

_"Are you sad, little one?" _

_"Are you lonely?" _

_"I will always protect you. Always." _

"Arista! Arista!" Sora shook my shoulders as I blinked. Flickering memories faded as tears rolled down my face.

"I can't leave you...I'll forget. You make me remember. I don't wanna forget again." I begged. His eyes widened as Donald and Goofy stood around us.

"Arista..."

"Please, Sora, please..." I pleaded as his eyes softened before he pulled me into a hug.

"Alright. Come on!" He agreed. Between the explosions that caused us to go deaf, the smoke that choked us, and the light that blinded us, I was surprised we didn't get separated in the turmoil.

"Arista, can you clear this place out?" Sora asked as I frowned before nodding. It took all of my concentration to perform a spell that could clear the smoke. As soon as it cleared, I could see the destruction our attackers had wrought upon this castle. Stone rubble lay around ruined buildings and trees smoked from being set aflame. My eyes were wide as I took in the damage.

"This is all my fault."


End file.
